Rebekah's Humanity
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Two hundred years in the future, a teenage girl as come back to 2013 to prevent certain things from destroying her future most importantly saving her mother before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mommy?**

**Spoiler:**

**Rebekah Mikaelson, has been alive for thousand years, desperate for love and affection, wanting to be human, have children and have a man who will love her no matter what, who knew she could have that being a vampire she's just not aware until a teenage girl shows up who could be corobon copy of her, but with deep green eyes until like baby blue ones…..**

**dollface . 24xo**

**Two Hundred Years Ahead:**

**"You sure, you want to do this" Bonnie Bennett questioned the young girl for the fifteenth time that day as she prepared the pentagram in middle of a dark field only miles away from Mystic Falls, A young girl around 17 with long blonde hair and green eyes nodded **

**"I'm positive, I have to do this, I know I've always been taught not to mess with events in life but this time I know it's right thing to do" Bonnie nodded, grabbing the girls hand cutting into her palm dripping the blood into the glass bowl which boiled, glowing light of purplish-blue, as the girl stepped in the pentagram **

**"Tap into your magic side, the vampire side weakens it" Bonnie yelled over the thunder and rain, closing her eyes she felt white sparks in her finger tips**

**"When you arrive you'll be hybrid- half vampire-half witch you'll be just as strong maybe stronger then you're Uncle" She nodded closing her eyes when she felt darkness take over her body…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 2013**

**When she awoke, she looked around it was night time standing up dusting off her jeans, running hand threw her blonde locks, she sped into the night she was only 3 miles from Mystic Falls the question in her mind was, what year?**

**When she got to town, first thing she did was ask the date, from a stranger who looked her oddly**

**"April. 15th" He replied confused, she rolled her eyes**

**"The year" She snarled **

**"2013" She sighed in relief, she was at the correct date which meant her Uncle was already at the Gilbert home, she thanked the man speeding off, when she arrived she heard screams and fight going on, she rushed in breaking threw the barrier, rushing at Jeremy Gilbert as he went to stake her Uncle, breaking his arm back hearing him scream, corner of her eye she saw Elena rushing for her, she put her fist in her chest squeezing her heart tightly seeing the baby vampire gasp with wide-eyes**

**"Now, Jeremy hand the stake over to me slowly" She spoke in same accent, as the originals, Jeremy noticed but slowly gave it to her, which she put in her back pocket, releasing his broken arm shoving it into Kol's mouth who bit into it quickly**

**"That's enough" Then pulled his arm back turning around, to face her Uncle Nik, she leaned into Jeremy's ear, whispering **

**"Invite him in" He shivered at her voice, nodding**

**"Come in" Klaus was in the house in a moment, attending to his brother, squeezing Elena's heart more enough to make her scream she made eye contact **

**"Go to sleep" She compelled which Elena nodded, closing her eyes, pulling her hand out watching her fall to the ground with loud thump, Turning to Jeremy grabbing back his neck knocking his head to the side of the counter he was just tied too, the force which was enough to put him out for few hours, turning to her Uncle's, smiling**

**"We need Rebekah" She spoke, Klaus raised eyebrow**

**"Who are you sweetheart, not that I'm not grateful for you're recuse of my little brother" She chuckled**

**"I guess, recusing people is something my dad passed onto me" Then shook her head "Listen you may not believe me but what I'm about to tell you is true, I'm from the future two hundred years to be exact, also you're my Uncle's! I'm Rebekah's daughter" They looked at her as if they didn't believe, until they really looked at her she looked just like there sister, expect the eyes, she then touched there temples sending memories of Rebekah's pregnancy with her, the birth everything as proof**

**"Well take you to Rebekah" Klaus spoke, Kol nodding in agreement she grinned following them out the door **


	3. Chapter 3:Authors Note

_I Recently got some emails of people asking for update I wanted to tell everyone I promise _

_To have an update chapter very soon I been having little writers block on how to continue my story_

_if any of ideas I'm welcome to them _

_dollface. xo24_


End file.
